Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to electronic memory technologies. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to non-volatile memory devices and systems, and methods of programming non-volatile memory devices and systems.
Semiconductor memory devices can be roughly divided into two categories according to whether they retain stored data when disconnected from power. These categories include volatile memory devices, which lose stored data when disconnected from power, and non-volatile memory devices, which retain stored data when disconnected from power. Examples of volatile memory devices include dynamic read only memory (DRAM) and static read only memory (SRAM). Examples of non-volatile memory devices include masked read-only memory (MROM), programmable read-only memory (PROM), erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM), and electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM).
Flash memory, which is a form of EEPROM, is an increasingly popular type of non-volatile memory due to various attractive features, such as high integration density, shock resistance, and efficient power consumption. Accordingly, researchers are continually striving to refine and improve the characteristics of flash memory for broader adoption.